Partitioned collection containers are known in the art. They are conventionally used to collect recyclable and/or non-recyclable waste material.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,452 issued to Louis A. Pellegrini on Oct. 17, 1995 and entitled: "VEHICLE AND METHOD FOR COLLECTING RECYCLABLE WASTE MATERIAL" describes a three-compartment vehicle used to collect different types of recyclable material. A three-compartment container is used to keep the recycled material segregated between collections. When the vehicle lifts the container, the compartments of the container are aligned with the compartment of the vehicle to therefore transfer the different types of recyclable material from the compartments of the container to the appropriate compartments of the vehicle.
The vehicle and method described by Pellegrini has many drawbacks. For example, since the three lids of the compartments of the container open simultaneously and since the distance separating the compartment is relatively small, the separation of the different types of recyclable material in the vehicle may not be sufficient. Furthermore, the dimensions of the compartments of the vehicle must be carefully balanced to ensure that they will fill at approximately the same rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,606 issued to Santo J. Lombardo on Feb. 13, 1996 and entitled: "REFUSE CONTAINER FOR SEGREGATING REFUSE AND TRUCK ATTACHMENT FOR USE IN CONNECTION THEREWITH" describes a two-compartment container provided with separate lids that may selectively be locked before the transfer of the refuse from the container to a refuse collecting vehicle. An actuator is provided on the refuse collecting vehicle to actuate one of two locking mechanisms used to prevent the lids from opening. Each locking mechanism is under the form of an eccentric element rotating under the pressure of the actuator and engaging a projection of a respective lid. This engagement prevent the lid from opening when the container is manipulated by the refuse collecting vehicle.
The container of Lombardo, while being an improvement over the container of Pellegrini since it provides means for selectively lock one of the lids, suffers from various drawbacks. For example, the lids must be properly closed for the locking mechanisms to operate adequately. Indeed, if the projection of the lid is too far from its normal position, the eccentric element will not contact it and the lid will open. This could be caused by refuse or other material so positioned between the lid and the container to prevent adequate closure of the lid. Furthermore, the locking mechanisms and/or the projection of the lids may be damaged if they are inadequately positioned when the locking mechanism attempts to engage the projection of the lid.